Unzipped
by Mable
Summary: One has begin to obsess about something strange; Nine's zipper. It only grows more bizarre when a series of somewhat related events begin to tauntingly shove Nine in his grasp. 1x9


**Mable: A requested fic for Gothic Watcher! To my anonymous reviewer, here you go! As such, anyone else who wants to request a couple is welcome to do so, whether anonymous or not. I just will need some time to write the fic, and I'll do any couple. Enough of me, I don't own **_**9, **_**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Unzipped**_

It started out of nowhere and budded from a single incident. All when Nine was being scolded, by One, over sneaking out at night. The other was becoming quite worked up during this scolding to the point where he stood from his throne and moved to stand before the other. That's when the leader's hand suddenly reached out and grasped Nine's zipper pull. He didn't know who looked move alarmed, Nine or himself

Mere seconds after, One pulled away and quickly finished his point before dismissing the younger. Nine retreated to his own room in confusion faze while the leader retreated to his throne to ignore what had actually occurred. Thankfully Nine hadn't really understood. The incident soon revealed to One that it was not a simple accident, but merely the first indication of a growing obsession.

If Nine knew about One's secret all hope would be lost for the leader. Recently, more noticeably after this zipper incident, he had found himself drawn to something absolutely absurd; the zipper that adorned Nine's front. This was a mystery to One, he couldn't understand why this could be, but it was. He found himself wanting to touch it, too slowly tug and unzip the younger so that he could caress the inner metals. He trembled a bit at the thought of it, both with a bit of pleasure and fear, and he didn't like feeling this way about Nine.

It made him feel uncontrolled and disturbed. Nine was only a child in the leader's mind and he himself seemed so much older, as the effects of leadership and war had tainted his innocence. No longer was One anything like what he used to be when he was first created by the Scientist. No longer innocent or open to the world, wanting to be the leader that the Scientist told him to be, now he was turned quite cold and bitter.

Meanwhile Nine still had that joy of innocence in which he could still see the world as hopeful. So thoughts of playing with his zipper were out of the question. So after this incident he was bent to make sure that this didn't occur again. That was, until another incident occurred, one that was much worse than One accidently grabbing Nine's zipper pull. This one contained events that didn't involve One's lapse in judgment.

At the time the others were all busy doing random activities that One held little interest in. Two and Five were downstairs trying to work on the bucket lift, since working on it while it was suspended was quite risky. The twins and Seven were downstairs somewhere looking through the still standing home beneath the New Sanctuary. Six was drawing in his room as he usually did. Finally, Eight was most likely in his own room, or over in Six's room to taunt the other.

This left One alone on the throne in the empty New Sanctuary. This was fine with him though, he needed a moment to himself to try and group his thoughts together. Of course _those _thoughts returned. A sudden mental flash passed of Nine gasping underneath One as the older slowly unzipped him, exposing his inner metals to the world, and he could feel warmth fill his insides.

"One?" That voice sent One into a flurry of readjusting himself, "Yes?" He could see Nine peering out of the passage, "I… Umm…" He hesitated in shyness before speaking up again, "I need your help." This hesitance was not usual with the younger who was usually ready to speak his mind in an instant. "With what?" The leader demanded and the younger looked down, "I have… A problem… Two and Five are gone so…" He slowly stepped out with his hands covering his front.

One noticed this as his optics always seemed to drop to the other's zipped front now. Once in front of him, Nine slowly uncovered to show his zipper down a little bit, not even far enough to reveal anything. The leader's optics latched onto the small opening. "My zipper is stuck. I can't get it to go up or down." One blinked a bit, "Yes, and?" Nine seemed a bit confused, "And I need you to help me."

The other scoffed and rested back on his throne, "Why should I fix what you broke? It is a part of your body, you should be able to take care of it." He could see the embarrassment on Nine's face, "I tried. Please One." After a few seconds One broke down, since this would be the perfect time to use it as an excuse to touch the other in such a way. "Fine then, come here." He stood as Nine came closer, reaching out, trying not to seem as eager as he was. When One's hand touched the zipper pull, it sent a shiver through Nine.

"Sorry, it kind of hurts." The smaller rushed out. "It must be caught." One's other hand pressed to Nine's burlap, "Stand still." As he started working the other moved in fidgets, "Stop that." He demanded as his struggled with the caught zipper. Eventually it gave and was uncaught in the burlap. A small pause. "Thanks, I'll just…" Nine was cut off as he realized that One was tugging his zipper downwards, "One? What are you doing?"

Immediately the leader snapped into realization, "I am trying to see if it will get caught again. It seems that it will not." Once finished with covering up his actions, he returned to his throne and made sure to look down, he didn't want to have Nine see him leering as his zipper was zipped up. Then Nine smiled at him, "Thanks. I was afraid I'd have to get Two and Five to help me. That would've been really embarrassing." As he left the room he couldn't help, but glancing back at the leader.

Nine noticed the other not answering but said nothing as well.

* * *

"_One… One please…" Nine's hand clawed at the leader's back, "I need you." One reached down and opened his front up before slowly unzipping Nine. The satisfying noise caused his inside to twist in pleasure. He smirked as he saw the light growing in the younger, seeing how ready he was. They were about to press together, so-._

One's optics opened abruptly and realized he had kicked the blankets off the bed and was squeezing his makeshift pillow like it was the one from his dream. He then looked at the pillow as though it had offended him before replacing it under his head. Then he forced himself to get out of bed and lift the blankets off the ground. He climbed back into bed and immediately recognized the feeling of throbbing in his insides.

He would ignore it, he wouldn't show weakness, and he certainly wouldn't breakdown like he did last night when the drams had been much more vivid. He growled as he mentally reminded himself not to think of last night. At this rate, it seemed it would be a while until One would get his much needed rest.

* * *

After a restless night, One felt his head pound as he paced in front of his throne. Though, he couldn't sit down or he'd have flashes of Nine's zipper being tugged downward slowly, the younger begging, and then One finally giving him- "Dammit!" One's sudden cursing startled Eight who looked at him in a questioning manner; most likely questioning if he himself did something wrong. "Boss?" No answer. "Something wrong?"

One shook his head, "No, I am perfectly fine. Completely fine. There is nothing wrong with me. I am a normal leader, a good leader, and I would not do anything foolish." He only afterwards realized how psychotic his words sounded. Eight decided to back off, "Okay." His voice was quiet and the leader ended up back on the throne. Two minutes of peace before it came back to haunt him. Nine peered into the throne room, "One? Could you help me with something?"

It was him, of course, it just had to be him. One huffed, "What?" His voice was sharp and the younger nervously looked towards Eight before gesturing him to come. If he thought this would work he could think again. Then Nine decided to mouth the words 'it's stuck again'. Immediately One stood and started to almost dash towards the passageway. "I will return shortly, don't move." He commanded of Eight and followed Nine who dipped into the leader's bedroom.

Once again Nine's zipper was stopped a little ways down and the younger Stitchpunk sat down on the Leader's bed. "I don't know why this keeps happening, but if the others found out I wouldn't be able to face them again." One didn't answer and instead stood before Nine so that he could unzip him again. He had to smother the twitching and throbbing that told him to grasp the other's zipper and slowly slide it down. To hear that satisfying noise, to see that expanse of beautiful metal; One wanted it more than ever.

However, he was able to move the zipper down a bit and then realized that it had easily came unstuck, he was able to move away without fondling Nine anymore. His optics didn't move from the small patch of metal though. "There. You must be more careful. This is not normal." Nine looked down ashamed, "I-I know… Thank you." One also looked away, because he was ashamed as well, of how he was looking at someone who was so much younger than him.

Nine's birth was so recent and One was the first born; thinking these things were incredibly wrong. Then Nine stood, "Anyway, I'll be more careful. I think it may be something wrong with my zipper though." One started towards the door, "Then go to Two next time. He can do more than I can in this situation." Of course Two could; he could easily work with Nine without having feelings for someone so young and absolutely irresistible.

At this thought One practically ran back to his throne and collapsed in its comfort while trying to soothe his throbbing insides. They begged to be touched, to be grinded into Nine's, and One knew he would need some sort of relief. He fidgeted in his seat as he tried to ignore it and think of anything other than Nine's beautiful frame. It was exceptionally hard when Nine decided to came out into the throne room only a few minutes later and One was forced to stare at him as he seemed to walk around doing absolutely nothing.

Finally One gave in and retreated to his room, leaving a confused Eight alone with an oblivious Nine.

* * *

"_One… One please…" Nine's hand clawed at the leader's back, "I need you." One reached down and opened his front up before slowly unzipping Nine. The satisfying noise caused his insides to twist in pleasure. He smirked as he saw the light growing in the younger, seeing how ready he was. They were about to press together, so One decided to toy a little with the insides being presented before him. His hands stroked through the light and across said metal as Nine began to arch into his touch, "One, yes! That's so… So… Ah!" A long moan and One knew he couldn't hold out any longer. He lowered himself down…_

When One's optics opened he was ready to unleash a scream of frustration as he could see the glowing in his closed seam. He found himself tearing his buckles open even though he honestly didn't want to do something that he saw 'pathetic'. Too desperate, his hands delved into his core and began to assault the neediness. The pleasure was overwhelming and he flipped over to smother his mouth into the pillow as he continued to pleasure himself.

He let all the thoughts of Nine being sprawled out on his bed moaning pass through and his optics began to twitch as he felt the rush of utter wonderfulness. He had a flash of questioning why he denied himself that felt so great until he actually looked down at himself. It looked like his soul was actually coming out to reach for something and only then did One realize how empty this felt. It felt good, but only as a means of some euphoria, because it didn't give or show anything else.

He managed to stop himself and rolled back over to stare at the ceiling. He didn't just want Nine here for pleasure; he wanted affection as well. To pet and hold the other all night. It was never to come to pass though.

* * *

It was now becoming just a plague and One was miserable with it trapped inside. Looking at Nine he was only feeling a longing that he couldn't manage to make go away. By now the others were noticing what was going on and a few approached him to ask him what was wrong since he was obviously upset. Every time the same answer was given, "I am fine. I don't know what you are talking about." Then, right when One felt a little better, Nine appeared again, once again with a distressed look that One recognized.

"_No, it cannot be." _He thought in disbelief as Nine gestured to his front a third time before whispering, "Could, umm, you help me?" The leader huffed, "Again?! Creator, what are you doing that is making this happen?!" The outburst was more frustration at himself, and his own issues, than Nine and the burlap one shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't want to tell Two, but something's wrong with it."

Finally One exhaled slowly and regained patience, "Fine, then. I am taking you to the workshop, though, as I will make sure this does not occur a third time." More so, One would pretend to fix it so that he could touch Nine a bit longer, then when it couldn't be fixed he'd tell Nine to go to Two. It was more of a subconscious plan as One was determined not to admit what he was doing. Nine followed right behind the leader into the workshop, obviously eager to be fixed and innocent to the growing issues that devised inside of his leader.

One had a mix of emotions when he realized that Two was absent and gestured to the workbench nonchalantly. At least he was relatively good at hiding his emotions when he wanted to be. Nine pulled himself up onto the workbench and sat there, looking at the zipper that was stuck only a little bit down its track. One was also watching, but managed to hide it as he rested his staff against the wall. He then started back to the younger while trying not to look as eager as he felt.

He had wanted this, he had wanted to touch Nine again, and was shocked at the opportunity. Immediately paranoia set in and he supposed that this was some sort of trap, though still somewhat believing Nine's repeated claims as the male didn't look like he was comfortable. His hands clenched at the workbench beneath him and he had an ashamed look crossing his face. One stood before Nine and spoke calmly, "You will have to go to Two eventually. This issue has been going on too long."

"I know." Nine muttered and One reached forward to take hold of the zipper. He swore that he could hear a sigh from the burlap one, but then wondered if it was from pain instead of pleasure like he wanted. He pulled it down a little, Nine tensed and grabbed the bench tighter, and then One halted his movements and used his other hand to feel around the zipper's track.

As much as he was enjoying it, he made his mind focus on being professional and tried to see what was wrong, "I do not feel any asymmetrical parts in the track." He pointed out as he felt longer, "It feels straight. Did you injure yourself recently?" Nine shook his head. "Then I cannot find the problem." One held the pull loosely and practically let it dangle in his grasp as he continued. "The track does not feel damaged and the zipper is now moving as though it is no longer stuck." One tugged a little more before stopping himself, Nine's breathing increased. "Because of this I am assuming that the problem isn't with the metal. Perhaps you just strain it, somehow, or perhaps your burlap is continuously getting caught in the-."

"Would you just unzip it?!"

The sudden outburst somewhat took One aback. It also seemed to surprise Nine as well because of the way his own mouth dropped open and his optics widened. There was a second before One withdrew his hand, "I knew that there was something unsettling with this entire situation!" He growled out, suspiciously, "I demand to know what is going on!" Nine seemed unable to speak, still speechless from his outburst, and One made his own assumption, "You were faking the pain. Your zipper is absolutely fine!"

The other looked a bit guilty and sighed before nodding, "It wasn't stuck." One huffed, "And you thought it would be comical if you had me do your bidding." The other tried to move to the side of the workbench to slip around One and the leader caught on. "If you believe that I shall let you leave without an explanation then you are more of a fool now than ever before!"

Nine winced and paused before starting to explain, "The first time my zipper was stuck, it was really stuck, and I… I went to you because I was afraid anyone else would laugh. Two and Five warned me to be easier with my zipper, so I didn't want them to know that I still couldn't do that much." This sounded true so One nodded. "And the second time?" he coaxed. The burlap male clenched his hands like Five, "The second time I wasn't really... I lied, I wasn't stuck again, and I went to you again. You're right, too, it wasn't stuck this time either."

He looked away and One pressed further, "Why did you go this far? Was it a game to you?" The younger couldn't look over, "It's because… I've had Two work on my insides before, Five many times, I've had the twins pull me open, but it has never… It has never felt strange or anything… But when you touched me, the first time, it felt different. It felt really… Good." He looked at the floor before One as he still couldn't see the other in the optics.

"I don't know why, but it felt really good, and I wanted you to touch me again, but I knew I couldn't ask you to." He looked so embarrassed and yet looked over to the other's reaction. One's optics were widened in surprise at the admission, but inside there was a much deeper inner turmoil. A rush of disbelief, taken aback, and something else that One was desperately trying to suppress.

It couldn't be suppressed anymore though. Not with this new realization. One suddenly managed to speak, "I see, Nine, that sounds like a problem that must be addressed." Nine closed his optics, "I know. I don't know what's wrong with me." He was suddenly more shocked than One had been from the feeling of a hand suddenly stroking his arm. "This seems to be causing problems for you and I cannot let you… Suffer through it anymore." There was something in his voice that sent chills through Nine, but they weren't of fear.

"I… One…" In that second One lost control of himself, nearly jumping forward and meeting his lips to Nine's, his hands beginning to rush all over the other male, and Nine gasped a bit, but didn't want to pull away. He found his hands grabbing One by the shoulders and tugging him closer. His mouth attempted to respond, even though he knew little on how to do so. Both sides began a war that neither wanted to end and One continued trying to hold out as his hand slid closer and closer to the one place it wanted to touch.

Finally it won and gripped Nine's zipper pull, causing him to gasp slightly, though obviously in pleasure. One didn't open him yet, though, suddenly becoming aware of where they stood. "Come to my room with me. We will continue there." Nine eagerly followed suite, trying to hide any emotions as they passed through the hall. Once in the room their wall fell again and soon Nine was being pressed down onto the bed.

One didn't even care to discard his coverings. His crown fell off some time during reaching the bed and his cape went ignored. Nine didn't mind, though. He had always liked the dark red fabric, even if it wasn't the original One used to wear so proudly. His attention swayed as One began a new form of touching; laying soft kisses along the track of Nine's zipper. With everyone he felt his inner heat grow and could hear the younger becoming much more verbal.

Still, this seemed wrong, and he stopped himself before he actually went to open Nine. "Once we begin-," He started, "there is no going back." The other was determined and grasped One's shoulders. "I know and I don't care. Please, One, I need you." It was like those torturing dreams were coming to life and One obeyed this command; the only command he was ever willing to obey from another.

Nine was unzipped in such a slow and gentle manner that both felt themselves wanting to increase in speed. One wasn't willing to do so; Nine couldn't will himself to complain. Especially with his soul glowing so brightly that his enjoyment was obvious. One didn't address this need until the zipper was completely opened and only then let the same hand disappear inside. The noises of pleasure that Nine made were nothing like he imagined; they were much more exhilarating.

It wasn't until Nine himself was glowing so bright that he lit the dim room like a candle that he suddenly had the need to see One opened as well. It was difficult to maneuver One, him now insisting on finding numerous spots on Nine's face and neck to assault with his mouth, but eventually managed to reach the buckles. Only then did he find some complications. The arousal made him impatient and determined to get One opened, but the buckles weren't complying as easily as he imagined it would be.

To assist him, the leader helped open himself, allowing the younger the same access that he had of the other's body. It was only fair; even though easily paranoid by nature, One wanted to trust Nine. Nine didn't disappoint either. Insistently moving himself down, Nine began to put his own mouth on One's inner metals, causing him to release a soft gasp that he didn't want to. One still tried to retain not giving any form of weakness, but Nine was more than willing to push him.

Once One was sure he was coming close to something, something he wouldn't reach alone, and pushed Nine onto the bed. He was soft but firm, keeping Nine pinned, and leaning down to lock their mouths again. Nine was squirming beneath him with need and One decided to finally give in. he lowered himself until their souls touched and began to glow brighter. Nine nearly screamed from pleasure and One also was being too much louder than he wanted.

They were frenzied, moving together at a quick pace, metal grinding and souls bonding together, and soon Nine was grabbing at One's back while screaming, "One! _One!" _Hearing his name being screamed was more than enough to push One to pleasure Nine further. He moved faster for only a bit longer before something changed. It was as though a sudden spasm took over, pure pleasure, and One could only see white before his optics.

He had no idea that Stitchpunks were created to feel something so amazing in their lifetime. It was as though the complete opposite to having their soul removed, which One knew much about. When he came back to the present he could see that Nine was still lost beneath him, having had a harder burst of ecstasy, so One continued to pepper him with kisses. "Beautiful." He murmured, honestly, and Nine cuddled against him as he began to come down.

They were both panting as One lay beside Nine. He held him close and made sure their fabric was nearly sealed together, constantly touching. Nine decided to voice a soft concern, "What about the others?" One shook his head, "Let them say what they will. As long as you stay here, beside me, it does not matter what they will think." The burlap one seemed relieved and exhaled softly, "One…. I… I think… I love you…" Then corrected, "I said that right, right?"

"Yes, you did." One answered, letting and honest smile split, "I love you, too." It might have been a hectic series to this revelation, but One would not trade it for all of the time in the world.

_**END**_

* * *

**Mable: There it is. A little rushed at the end, but I got flustered during the mating scene. I hope everyone enjoyed and, again, I'll take any request! :)**


End file.
